Brillo en la Oscuridad
by sxftplxcx
Summary: Sin dudas, Yamaguchi brillaba muchísimo más que la tinta de un lápiz, y no solo en la oscuridad.


_ay, realmente tenía la última escena pegada en mi cabeza y necesitaba escribirlo, plasmarlo en palabras y compartirlo, es la primera vez que escribo tsukiyama, muchísimas gracias por leer._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

\- ¡Tsukki!

El llamado del castaño captó su atención y lo miró en busca de saber qué iba a decirle.

\- Estuve comprando en la tienda de papelería el fin de semana, y mira lo que encontré, ¡un lápiz con tinta que brilla en la oscuridad!

Ruidoso como siempre y con una sonrisa gigante plasmada en la cara, Tadashi le mostraba el dichoso objeto que tenía sobre las manos, sin esperar ninguna reacción tomó el lápiz quitándole la tapa, y le pidió su mano en un gesto silencioso. Kei alzó su mano tranquilamente en respuesta y pecoso le sujetó la muñeca, escribiendo con letras pequeñas pero claras "TSUKKI".

El rubio con su mano libre tocó el punte de sus lentes, levantándolos al tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza expectante, mientras Yamaguchi tapaba el lápiz, todavía con su mano entre las suyas, y luego poner la mano derecha al lado del lugar donde había escrito con el lápiz, impidiendo la luz llegar y así hacer que se notara la tinta impregnada en la pálida piel.

Ambos se acercaron para ser testigos de la premisa del lápiz, quedando con las frentes muy juntas y los cabellos castaños haciéndole cosquillas al más alto en la mejilla, no se podía ver mucho, entraba demasiado sol por las ventanas del salón de clases pero aún así, se podía leer el cariñoso apodo del rubio escrito en la parte superior de su mano. Tsukishima desvió la mirada, sin poder evitarlo sus ojos quedaron prendados a la simple y brillante sonrisa de su mejor amigo, quien al darse cuenta también volteo a verlo, a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía aún más grande y luminosa.

\- Genial.

-0-0-0-

\- ¿Qué haremos hoy, Tsukki? ¿Maratón de películas, videojuegos?

\- Oh, sí, podría ser. Mamá me dijo el otro día que si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir, ya que hace tiempo no vas.

\- Está bien, mis padres no están en casa y no quiero estar solo de nuevo.

Sonrió por millonésima vez ese día haciéndo que el rubio se cuestionara por millonésima vez también cómo tenía tanto control para no derretirse ahí mismo. Los dos caminaban por las estrechas calles hacia sus respectivas casas después de la última práctica semanal del equipo de voleibol de Karasuno, estaba anocheciendo y la luz del día se iba lentamente.

Al llegar a la casa de Yamaguchi, el susodicho corrió a su cuarto dejando todo lo que había en su mochila para no hacer peso innecesario, y metiendo en su lugar ropa para el día siguiente. Luego salió inmediatamente para no hacer esperar más a su amigo e ir a su casa, que no quedaba más allá de un par de cuadras.

El de lentes abrió la puerta de su casa, anunciando su llegada, haciendo que apareciera su madre saludándolos cálidamente antes de que ambos subieran al cuarto de Kei. Dicho y hecho, el par buscaron matar el tiempo a base de videojuegos, vieron un par de películas, o simplemente conversaban porque ambos disfrutaban de la compañia del otro, no necesitaban más. Después de cenar ambos se cambiaron de ropa, quedando en pijamas de dinosaurios y constelaciones.

\- Uh, Tsukki, ¿Podrías alcanzarme mi cepillo de dientes?

\- ¿Dónde?

\- En la mochila, el bolsillo más pequeño.

Se acercó y comenzó a buscar dentro de la mochila, cuando creyó encontrar el cepillo sacó el objeto, encontrandose con el bolígrafo que antes el más bajo le había mostrado.

\- ¿Lo encontraste?

\- No realmente, pero de camino hallé tu súper lapiz -alzó el delgado objeto mostrándolo mientras seguía buscando el cepillo- aquí está.

\- Oh -tomó el lápiz y el cepillo, dejando el primero en el bolsillo lateral de la mochila, a la vista.- Muchas gracias, Tsukki.

Cayó la noche y ambos estaban recostados en la cama del rubio, escuchando música con audífonos ya que era bastante tarde y no querían molestar a Akiteru o a sus padres, además el volumen era más bajo que alto, bastante tranquilo.

La canción era algo lenta, pero estaba bien así, por la ventana era posible ver el cielo estrellado que había afuera, además entraba la luz de la luna, iluminando un poco el rostro pecoso de Tadashi. Parecía irreal para Kei.

\- Todavía me acuerdo cuando dibujabas estrellas y constelaciones con mis pecas.

No se había quitado los lentes aún, podía ver perfectamente a Yamaguchi mirando la luna infiltrada por la ventana, con la luz tenue reflejandose en sus ojos pardos, su voz tan tranquila como un arrullo apenas se escuchaba por encima de la música.

\- Fue la primera vez que pensé que mis pecas eran lindas.

Kei se leventó, sentándose en la cama y quitándose el audífono, no pudo ver en ese minuto la mirada arrepentida, e incluso temerosa del pecoso. Buscó en la oscuridad parcial de la habitacion la mochila de Tadashi que estaba cerca de la cama, palpó el bolsillo lateral, tomando el lápiz que formaba parte de las adquisiciones caprichosas del castaño y volvió a recostarse al lado del dueño del objeto.

\- ¿Tsukki?

El más alto aprisionó al joven bajo su cuerpo, quedando sobre él al tiempo que quitaba la tapa del lapicero y volvía a poner el audífono en su oído, aunque ya no sabía si era mejor escuchar la canción o la respiración algo acelerada de Yamaguchi ante lo repentino del acto. La piel de la mejilla del castaño estaba ardiendo contra la mano pálida del rubio remarcando con el bolígrafo sus pecas, dibujando una que otra estrella infantil de cinco puntas en sus pómulos, otras como en los dibujos, que son alargadas verticalmente y tienen cuatro puntas, e incluyendo un par de constelaciones acompañadas de simples puntitos.

Cuando terminó, se veía un pequeño brillo bajo los ojos de Tadashi, en sus mejillas y en su nariz, que iba desapareciendo mientras más llegaba la luz de la luna en su rostro. Al darse cuenta Kei posó ambas manos al rededor del rostro pecoso, bloqueandole el paso a la luz y haciendo que la tinta brillara con más intensidad sobre las pequeñas marcas en la piel colorada. El rubio se acercó para ver mejor el resultado, topándose con la fina nariz del castaño tocando la suya.

\- Tus pecas siempre han sido lindas.

Yamaguchi lo miró a los ojos asombrado, separando un poco los labios por la sorpresa. Un par de segundos después sonrió radiantemente, haciendo que sus ojos se entrecerraran felices, resaltando las estrellitas dibujadas sobre la piel que ya no podía esconder más el sonrojo en una imagen que atesoraría por siempre.

Sin dudas, Tadashi brillaba muchísimo más que la tinta de un lápiz, y no solo en la oscuridad.


End file.
